Operación Swan Queen
by carolwantsacherry
Summary: Tinkerbell cometió un gran error, una pequeña confusión con el Alma gemela de la Ex Reina Malvada; pero con la ayuda de Belle, Rubi y Henry idearán un plan para que Emma y Regina al fin estén juntas. Con la participación especial de El Oscuro como Mr Gold - / FEMSLASH (Swan Queen) con el tiempo la categoría subirá
1. No todos los hechizos funcionan

**Disclaimer: **No, OUAT no es mio, porque si lo fuera Swan Queen seria Cannon

Es mi primer fic, please trátame con cariño, soy nueva en este mundo;espero todos sus comentarios, ideas, mensajes privados,consejos

* * *

**En Granny's, Belle acompañada de una taza de café, conversaba con Tinkerbell sobre la última aventura librada en Storybrooke**

-Emma tiene un poder sorprendente, incluso creo que es más fuerte que Regina, derrotaron juntas a Zelena, me devolvieron a Gold y rompieron la maldición- dijo entusiasmada

-Técnicamente fue Regina quien rompió el hechizo- acotó la joven Hada sorbiendo un poco de café -lo que me parece increíble es que después de todos los problemas entre las dos por quien se quedaba con Henry ahora se lleven tan bien – añadió

Belle entusiasmada contestó -Bueno, cuando Gold regresó, le mencioné que la relación de Emma y Regina era inusual, porque incluso creo que comparten la custodia de Henry, además parece que han iniciado una especie de amistad; y él me dijo que algunas almas gemelas se comportan de esa forma: evitándose al inicio, odiándose después y formando una amistad que llevaría con el tiempo a algo más-

Al escuchar estas palabras Tinkerbell casi se ahoga con un trozo de pan, y con desconcierto dijo rápidamente y con uno tono más alto de lo normal – No, no, no… el alma gemela de Regina es Robin Hood; lo vi, lo comprobé y la lleve a él-

**El Hada Azul que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia logró escuchar la última frase, haciendo que su rostro cambiara completamente de la preocupación**

Caminó unos pasos y enfrentándose a ella preguntó -¿Qué Regina y Robin Hood qué?-

Tinkerbell se sobresaltó por el tono de la mujer, y torpemente argumentó -Ya te lo había contado, antes de que me quitaras mis alas la llevé con su alma gemela, un hombre con un tatuaje de león, luego todo salió mal, ¿lo olvidaste?-

-Lo recuerdo, pero no te creí, porque eso era imposible, te castigue por desobedecerme – dijo Azul bajando la voz paulatinamente tratando de calmarse y sentándose frente a la muchacha

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, porque ahora están felices; Regina y Robin están saliendo, ella tendrá su final feliz y una familia – dijo Tinkerbell esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿Están saliendo?- Preguntó el Hada – ¡eso no debería suceder!- dijo alarmada

Tinkerbell intentando tranquilizarla respondió -Claro que sí, ella está feliz, ¿qué más da si yo le mostré quien es su otra mitad antes de tiempo?-

-Tú no entiendes, Regina no tendrá su final feliz, eso no debió ocurrir-

-La joven exasperada preguntó -¿Lo dices porque ella era la Reina Malvada?, creí que si los malos se redimen por sus crímenes podían encontrar el verdadero amor-

-No me estas entendiendo, Regina no tendrá un final feliz porque Robin no es su alma gemela- dijo finalmente el Hada aclarando todas las dudas

Tinkerbell no podía creer lo que escuchaba y asustada contestó -Pero con mi magia la guié a él-

-¡No!- contestó tajante la mujer -tú la guiaste a un posible interés amoroso, y eso sucedió porque estabas desesperada en demostrarme que podías salvar a alguien- explicó Azul añadiendo -todo esto es un desastre-

La joven percatándose de su error preguntó alterada - ¿Y entonces quién es?-

Belle que estaba escuchando toda la conversación y angustiada al igual que su amiga, finalmente rompió el silencio -Azul, ¿a que te referías con que era imposible encontrar a su alma gemela?-

- Ese es el punto, su corazón estaba tan segado por el rencor, la venganza y la ira que no existía una persona en el bosque encantado que se enfrentara a ella, en esa época su alma gemela no había nacido; lo único que sabíamos era que en un futuro esta persona no le temería, lucharía contra los caprichos de la Reina Malvada, la ayudaría a redimir su corazón y a encontrar valentía en sus actos-

El rostro de Belle se iluminó, ante la descripción y para si misma dijo _¨Al parecer Gold y yo no estábamos tan equivocados¨_

Tinkerbell aun sorprendida por la información continuó -¿Y cómo solucionamos esto?-

-Solucionamos no, como lo arreglarás; si Regina no encuentra su final feliz no solo destruirás su vida, sino también la de la otra persona, tu sabes eso- dijo con firmeza Azul que aun mostraba enojo en su mirada

-Bueno, entonces le diremos a Regina que hubo una confusión y que su alma gemela es quien le ayudó a seguir el camino correcto- acotó Belle intentando ayudar a la joven

-Sí, se lo diremos, conjuramos nuevamente su alma para que busque su otra mitad, lo encontramos y listo- dijo Tinkerbell con un aire en su rostro de plan perfecto

Pero el Hada Azul no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea -mira lo que causaste la última vez que interviniste, solo le dirás a Regina sobre este error en su alma gemela, pero nada más; ningún detalle de cómo es, o qué hizo por ella, eso deberá descubrirlo por si misma, ¿entendido?- indicó esto mientras se ponía de pie

**Las dos mujeres asintieron mientras observaban cómo se marchaba**

Colocando las manos sobre sus cienes Tinkerbell dijo –Me matará, seguro lo hará-

Tranquila, ella solo quiere que seas un Hada correcta y te rijas por las reglas- señaló Belle consolándola

-No ella, hablo de Regina, me va a matar; tu sabes, una bola de fuero en una mano y mi cuello en la otra, lentamente y con su mejor sonrisa-

-Quizá te torture un poco y lo deje ahí- habló Belle intentando aminorar la situación

-Eso fue muy gracioso- dijo el Hada mostrando una molestia fingida – lo peor de todo es averiguar quién es su alma gemela-

Belle intentó replicar -Pero azul dijo…-

-Lo sé, Regina lo descubrirá por sí misma, pero de nosotras no dijo nada; el problema es cómo averiguamos su identidad- interrumpió la joven

Belle emocionada contestó -Ya que dijiste nosotras, asumo que inevitablemente soy parte del plan, lo bueno es que he averiguado quién es el final feliz de nuestra reina-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Sencillo, dijo que es alguien que aún no había nacido para esa época, valiente y que no le teme, además la ayudaría a encontrar su camino-

-Henry – fue la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió al Hada bromeando un poco

-No, claro que su amor por él rompió la maldición, pero no es su alma gemela-

Tinkerbell inmediatamente se percató a quién se refería y torpemente intentaba formar una oración -Oh, estás diciendo… no… eso no puede ser…

- Belle asintió cuando su amiga lo adivinó –Exacto, Emma Swan, pero ¿de qué sirve si no se lo podemos contar?- Añadió la novia de Gold

-Ayudaremos un poco para que lo descubran- contestó el Hada un poco más calmada después de la noticia

-Entonces tenemos un plan- completó Belle esbozando una picara sonrisa

-Si, primero contarle a Regina este error, asegurarnos que no me mate en el intento y luego cerciorarnos que la salvadora es su alma gemela, después mover un poco los hilos para que sus corazones se encuentren-

* * *

Y díganme, como estuvo? en el próximo capi existirá interacción Swan Queen... lastimamos a Tinkerbell por ese error?

Gracias a todos por sus mensajes


	2. Pero si miras las señales

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no son mios

Las frases en cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos que tiene el personaje pero no lo dicen en voz alta.

* * *

Oh, gracias por los reviews... los favs y follows... no creí que tan pronto se interesarían en mi historia... mil disculpas por los errores que podrían existir en este capi, pero ya es muy tarde

* * *

**Regina estaba en su oficina revisando una pila interminable de documentos que se habían acumulado en las últimas semanas, además otros pensamientos rodeaban su cabeza.**

Hace una semana que recuperó su corazón y aun así los sentimientos por Robin Hood no eran más intensos -_"Quizá el odio albergó tanto mi alma y por eso aún no ha sucedido, o tal vez en mi destino no está un final feliz"_ pensó; la idea la puso triste, pero inmediatamente se reprendió –Basta, concéntrate y haz tu trabajo- dijo en voz alta intentando aplacar la voz de su cabeza.

Revisando los documentos que faltaban por firmar se encontró con una solicitud de Hook pidiendo permiso para anclar su barco de forma permanente en el puerto de Storybrooke y su mente volvió a interrumpirla _"Claro, y así quedarse en el pueblo, ganarse el amor de mi hijo y por supuesto poner sus manos en Emma Swan"_

– ¿Y desde cuando me interesa lo que haga con su vida la hija de los desencantadores? se reprendió la reina extrañada por el comentario que hizo

-¿Qué pasa con mi vida?- Preguntó Emma quien estaba en la puerta, respuesta que sobresaltó a Regina haciendo que, con dificultad, termine cualquier oración para librarse del apuro

-Yo… bueno… la vida… - aclarándose la garganta, poniéndose de pie y usando su mejor estrategia, la defensiva, continuó – Miss Swan, ¿Acaso usted nunca tiene modales? ¿Quién le permitió entrar a mi oficina sin tocar antes?- dijo la alcaldesa cazando los brazos

Emma visiblemente molesta caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente al escritorio y dijo – -La puerta estaba abierta, y ahora explícame ¿Por qué te interesa mi vida?- aclaró la rubia frunciendo el ceño y sentándose al igual que la morena

Y mientras lo hacía buscaba una salida para la frase que la rubia escuchó y que ella tampoco encontraba explicación y la única cosa que se le ocurrió fue –Tu noviecito solicitó un permiso para anclar el Jolly Roger de forma permanente en el pueblo, y no permitiré que él le enseñe a mi hijo sus malos hábitos – dijo Regina alzando una ceja y demostrando total autoridad

-No es mi noviecito, y en segundo lugar quien le enseñará cosas inapropiadas a Henry es ese hombre con el que sales- dijo Emma a la defensiva y plantando su mirada en la otra mujer

La pelea entre las dos se ponía cada vez mas intenta haciendo que las palabras de Regina sonaran más fuertes- entonces ¿Cómo lo llamo entonces, El Estafador? Además expuso a Henry ante Zelena, magnífico hombre por cierto!- Apuntó la ex Reina Malvada con total sarcasmo

-Oh por su puesto, mientras que El Ladrón con el que te besas tras las puertas, estaba escondido en "quien sabe dónde" mientras rompíamos la maldición- dijo la salvadora incrementando el volumen

**Las dos mujeres estaban tan absortas en su tonta discusión que no se percataron de la presencia de Belle y Tinkerbell, que sorprendidas escucharon toda la conversación.**

Susurrando la pelirroja le dijo al Hada -Es increíble que las dos no lo noten todavía-

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó la otra muchacha

-Nunca te percatas de nada, con razón estas en este lio- dijo la novia de Gold algo molesta y continuó – Regina y Emma tienen un ataque de celos y no lo saben- el Hada iluminó su rostro por la aclaración.

-Mejor paramos esto antes de que se les salga de las manos- dijo la pelirroja a su compañera -Regina podemos hablar contigo un momento-

La Alcaldesa y Emma que tenían un duelo de miradas por los últimos comentarios se asustaron ante las voces provenientes de la puerta, ambas guiaron sus miradas a las visitantes intentando disimular su enojo

-En este pueblo nadie tiene modales, ¿qué quieren?-preguntó Regina

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo el Hada- y observando a Emma continuó – A solas-

-No puede esperar, tengo una conversación aquí, sobre los intereses familiares de Henry- dijo la salvadora, Regina aliviada por librarse de esta pelea, que no sabía muy bien como inició, indicó – hemos terminado, él no es buena influencia para mi Hijo y punto-

-¡No!... continuaremos esta conversación más tarde, Señora Alcaldesa- dijo la rubia molesta y haciendo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras y se retiró.

-Bien ¿qué sucede?- dijo Regina apartando su mirada de Emma que salía de su oficina y dirigiéndose a Tinkerbell – No hay presupuesto para nada si eso es lo que las trajo aquí- aun molesta por lo ocurrido hace poco.

El Hada entró en pánico, sabía que no era el momento más propicio, pero intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo – No es sobre presupuesto, se trata de ti, de tu final feliz- Regina al escuchar esto prestó más atención a la joven y suavizando su tono dijo – Sé que no te lo he agradecido todavía, esperaba el momento indicado, es solo que últimamente…-

Tinkerbell estaba más nerviosa a cada momento, no sabía cómo decirlo, decidió que mientras más rápido seria menos doloroso para ella y la ex Reina Malvada – No… no continúes, fue un error no debí mostrarte eso, no terminó como queríamos, tienes que dejar a Robin- pese a su intento la explicación completa no salía de sus labios

-¿Dejarlo? ¿Por qué? me siento feliz y ahora tengo la oportunidad de…-

Belle se notó el miedo que reinaba en su amiga por lo que intentó ayudar – Regina, puede que te sientas feliz pero estoy segura que sabes que algo falta- la morena miró con desconcierto a Belle

-Supongo que con todo lo que hice no se me permite experimentar…- Tinkerbell presa del pánico gritó la frase – Él no es tu final feliz, el hechizo que hice para encontrarlo falló, no te sentirás completa hasta que encuentres a tu otra mitad y si no lo haces la vida de esa persona también se arruinará-

Belle no podía creer la forma en que su amiga lo dijo, y peor aún imaginar que sus pulmones tenían la capacidad para decir todo eso sin respirar y con tanta rapidez; a Regina le tomó unos segundos entender lo que el Hada le explicó, de pronto se desplomó en el asiento evitando la mirada de las dos mujeres

-Regina, ¿estás bien?, ¿Necesitas un poco de agua?- preguntó Belle preocupada por el cambio en el rostro de la alcaldesa

La mujer no contestó, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en el horizonte, Tinkerbell se acercó a la morena y le dijo – Lo siento Regina, yo no quería lastimarte, fue un error que lo solucionaré-

- Estas segura que él no es…- las palabras de Regina no salieron más, su voz amenazaba con dar alerta de las lágrimas que estaba por salir

-Sí, completamente, Azul lo confirmó, pero arreglaré todo no te preocupes- señaló el Hada intentando atrapar las manos de Regina con las suyas, pero ella no se lo permitió girándose sobre la silla y hundiendo su nariz nuevamente en el papeleo indicó – no, no quiero que hagas nada, hiciste lo suficiente, por favor retírense!

**Tinkerbell pretendió hablar de nuevo, pero Belle le hizo un gesto a su amiga mostrándole que este no era el momento para discutirlo y que Regina necesitaba procesar lo sucedido, así que ambas la dejaron sola.**

* * *

Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, algo que te gustaría leer? - follows y favs son totalmente esperado! ;)


	3. Hallarás tu complemento en sus ojos

**DISCLAIMER:** No, no y mil veces no... OUAT no es mio, porque si lo fuera Regina y Emma ya estarían juntas... y coqueteándose más

**Gracias a por cada review, fav y follows.. leo cada uno y estoy pendiente de lo que solicitan**

**Sobre los capis más largos, pues aquí tienen uno, algo extenso, como es la primera vez que escribo una historia no tengo idea de la extensión idónea**

**Totalmente Swan Queen**

**Sobre el humor para el fic, pues lo intentaré... no se si lo consiga, ya me dirán cuando lo lean.**

* * *

En la noche, Emma tomaba un poco de Cocoa en la barra de Granny's descansando de su largo día de trabajo, de pronto Regina entraba al lugar y se ubicaba en una mesa alejada de todos; la rubia observó extrañada lo triste de su semblante, y lo inusual de su actitud porque prefirió una copa de sidra para la cena en lugar de cualquier alimento más saludable.

Emma fue a la mesa de la mujer, se sentó frente a ella sin decir nada, simplemente la observaba con preocupación.

-Este no es el momento adecuado Miss Swan- dijo Regina sin apartar los ojos de su copa, no se sorprendió por su presencia, ya que era habitual en la Sheriff estar ahí a esas horas

-¿El momento para qué?... Solo te hago compañía y ¿desde cuándo me tratas por mi apellido, creí que habíamos superado eso?- expuso Emma indignada porque desde hace tiempo la trataba con más calidez

-Para discutir lo de esta mañana… Emma- la Reina pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro, mientras que alzó su cabeza y posó sus ojos en la salvadora

-Así está mejor Regina- dijo la rubia también mirándola y prácticamente ronroneando su nombre en la frase, en ese momento se percató del motivo por el que la Alcaldesa estaba ocultando su rostro

-Estabas llorado… ¿Regina, qué sucede?- Emma estaba preocupada por lo que vio en la Alcaldesa, una vulnerabilidad palpable

No estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones de sus sentimientos, mucho menos a la Sheriff que en innumerables ocasiones era la causante de sus enojos -Nada… no es asunto tuyo, y ya te lo dije, prefiero estar sola… como siempre- añadió mientras hundía su rostro en la copa de licor nuevamente

Emma estaba acostumbrada a sus duras palabras, era su coraza para protegerse de lo que podría demostrar y eso incluía sus sentimientos; es buena leyéndola y últimamente su habilidad había mejorado, ya sabía cuándo mentía y ahora podía reconocer en sus ojos la palabra "Ayúdame" -No estás sola, tienes a Henry y a mi… y también a…-

-No, no lo menciones….-Señaló Regina, ese nombre no quería escucharlo, no mientras averiguaba que hacer con él -y por ultimo ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que suceda conmigo?-

-Porque somos amigas, después de todo lo que hemos vivido es lógico-

Regina levantando su rostro y posando sus ojos en los de la rubia le regalo una sarcástica sonrisa y dijo -¿Somos amigas?, porque intenté matarte, sin contar que te separé de tus padres, y destruí sus finales felices… como yo lo veo, califico más de enemiga que en otra categoría-

Emma la escuchaba con atención, y dándole una tierna sonrisa aclaró –Bueno, eso en Nueva York lo llamaríamos EneAmigas-

Regina no pudo contener una risa corta pero sincera, tras la ocurrencia de la mujer sentada frente a ella de quien no apartaba sus ojos –Como siempre eres muy exasperante y tenerte de compañía es un justo castigo por todos mis crímenes-

Emma observó como el rostro de la morena se ponía menos tenso por lo que decidió seguir con el juego –Pues mira, La Reina ha regresado- y haciendo una reverencia continuó- con su humor pasivo/agresivo-

Regina rio nuevamente pero con más elocuencia, en ese instante se percató de que no podría librarse de la Sheriff, decidió invitarla a una copa.

La Alcaldesa en realidad necesitaba beber y Emma no se lo impidió, tampoco intentó averiguar que sucedía con ella; supuso que tenía problemas con su nueva relación por lo que simplemente platicaron de todos los temas que podían y tenían en común.

Sonrisas y miradas iban y venían, era la típica conversación que tendrías con tu mejor amiga, aquella que conoce las peores cosas de ti y aun así siente el mismo aprecio.

-Eres tan idiota al igual que tu madre-

-Mientras no me digas que soy tan encantadora como mi padre, no tendremos ningún problema-

-si lo dijera, ¿qué harías?- preguntó Regina alzando una ceja totalmente divertida por la plática

-Invitaré a Snow a esta conversación, para que escuches su historia de cómo le cantaba a los pajaritos en el Bosque Encantado-

-¡No!... por lo que más quieras… no…- Ambas rieron al unísono

-Sin contar la vez que me traumatizaron de por vida- dijo Emma cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, con una expresión de asco total

-Y eso, ¿a qué te refieres?- declaró totalmente expectante

Dando un gran sorbo a su copa -Un día vi a Snow y a David… pues… en la cama... Tu sabes… claramente… por Dios no me hagas decirlo- suplicó ocultando su rostro en sus manos de vergüenza

-¡Oh! ¿Viste cuando ellos estaban…?- dijo la Reina entre risas

-No, no, no… ya habían terminado, al menos prefiero creer eso-

-Eres insoportable- comentó Regina burlándose nuevamente

-No me tientes que podría darle nuevamente respiración boca a boca a Hook para perder mis poderes y hacerte enojar-

-Si lo haces, vuelvo a ser la Reina Malvada- fingiendo seriedad pero también quería molestarla un poco, por el simple hecho de no perder su toque -… ¿cómo pudiste besarlo?

-No lo bese, fue respiración boca a boca, se ahogaba-

-si derrotabas a Zelena en ese momento como te dije, el control sobre Gold habría desaparecido y no hubieras perdido tus poderes- dijo Regina que en su rostro enmarcaba lo obvio

-Pero gracias a eso, tú eres la heroína, técnicamente deberías agradecérmelo-

-Oh… si, gracias por hacer que mi hermanita casi me asfixie- añadió con sarcasmo fingido y tomando un trago de sidra

-Bueno, ya sabes lo buena que soy dando respiración boca a boca- dijo sonrojada ante la idea, y en un intento para que Regina no se percatara continuó -hubiera hecho honor a mi seudónimo "La Salvadora"-

- ¿Quieres besarme como al pirata?- dijo Regina sorprendida por el comentario y porque había notado las rojas mejillas de la Sheriff

-Que no lo besé- dijo molesta sorbiendo de su copa –y gracias a todo eso tu corazón está en su sitio- declaró la rubia intentando librarse del malentendido

En ese momento los pensamientos de Regina regresaron a todo el lio formado por Tinkerbell, y el silencio reinó entre ambas, su mirada se volvió triste y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, Emma lo notó y no pudo resistir más.

-Regina, en verdad, ¿dime que sucede?

-Ya te dije que no es…-

-lo sé "no es asunto tuyo", pero creo que sí, cuando dije que somos amigas, fue honestamente- indicó Emma mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo más sincera que le era posible

Ambas había bebido lo suficiente para poder hablar honestamente y formular palabras coherentes en el proceso, eso era lo bueno de la sidra de manzana, no embriagaba con rapidez

Tras la aclaración de Emma, Regina frunció su ceño y estaba dispuesta a replicar la intromisión de la Sheriff en su vida, pero la rubia se adelantó diciendo

-Regina, se cómo te sientes, lo que es tener problemas y nadie a quien contárselo, así que te escondes detrás de tu caparazón para que no te lastimen- al decir estas palabras notó como Regina se estaba más incomoda a cada momento, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente en la mesa pero su mirada aunque triste y angustiada se posaba familiarmente en los ojos de la rubia, su mente peleaba con la idea de que Emma tenga acceso a sus problemas

-Emma, sé que intentas ayudarme pero…-

La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano para que Regina se calle y continuó -Déjame adivinar, tienes problemas con…- La Salvadora no entendía por qué le costaba tanto decir aquel nombre, no era mala persona, pero algo en él no le agradaba, así que intentó disimularlo -tienes problemas con "El"; supongo que una pelea…-

Regina no resistía escuchar la absurda teoría de Emma por lo que simplemente dijo en un tono alto y esquivo

-No, no fue una pelea… es… …- Regina hizo una profunda respiración, para recuperar la calma, y esconder aquellas lágrimas que tanto deseaba derramar, derrotada por la insistencia de la rubia, la Alcaldesa le contó al detalle lo acontecido en la mañana con Tinkerbell, y su actual relación con Hood.

Emma mientras escuchaba la historia, servía una y otra vez las copas de ambas, escuchaba con atención, y se fijaba en cada detalle corporal de Regina. Notó que sus palabras mostraban frustración, de vez en cuando su voz se quebraba y sus ojos también derramaban algunas lágrimas esquivas

-Supongo que tu tristeza es porque amas a ese hombre- afirmó Emma con desprecio ante la idea de que Regina deseaba que su final feliz esté al lado de "un ladrón"

-Definitivamente tú nunca me escuchas- dijo Regina e indignada continuó –Te estoy diciendo que inicié una relación con él porque creí que era mi alma gemela-

-¿Entonces no lo amas?-

-No Emma, no lo amo… ¿te lo deletreo?-Dijo levantando una ceja y ya molesta por la falta de deducción de la rubia - es una persona amable y honorable, pero no siento "eso" por él, quizá lo estimo pero nada más- La morena quedó en silencio por unos segundos esperando que la Sheriff la interrumpiera como siempre, pero La mujer de los profundos ojos verdes solo se limitó a asentir y regalarle una dulce mirada.

Emma sabía que si le daba tiempo suficiente le explicaría la razón por la que estaba tan triste, y funcionó -Daniel era mi complemento, cuando el murió… la soledad me volvió loca y bueno, sabes en lo que me convertí, y cuando tu llegaste…-

-Lo arruiné todo- dijo Emma con tristeza

Regina se sorprendió por el comentario pero continuó –no, tú me ayudaste a corregir mis errores; pero creo que destruí mi alma por tanto tiempo, y lastimé a tantas personas en el camino, que nunca seré feliz completamente; no existe una persona en este mundo que quiera estar con la Reina Malvada-

La Alcaldesa bajó la mirada y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas llenas de amargura -Regina- dijo la rubia intentando encontrar nuevamente sus ojos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lentamente Emma poso sus manos en los de la morena y las frotó con delicadeza

-Regina, mírame por favor- dijo susurrando; la morena se negaba a escucharla, pero el cálido contacto de la Sheriff había logrado derribar sus últimas murallas haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran aún más –Regina, no estás sola, tienes a Henry… me tienes a mí-

Regina posó sus ojos nuevamente en los de la rubia, exhaló un profundo suspiro, no tenía respuestas para eso; así que simplemente esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza

-Regina, estoy segura que alguien te amará con tanta intensidad como lo mereces, y verá lo valiente, inteligente, noble y sincera que eres; con un sentido del humor poco convencional, capaz de defender a lo que más quiere por encima de sí misma, tienes una capacidad sorprendente para amar y esa persona será afortunada en tenerte- dijo aun acariciando sus manos y con sus ojos perdiéndose en la profunda mirada de la Alcaldesa que todavía sollozaba

-Nadie podría mirar todo eso, en especial si conocen mi pasado-

-Si yo lo veo, tu alma gemela también lo hará- dijo Emma

* * *

**Espero ansiosa cada visita, follow y fav...sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos**

With love

**Carol.**


	4. Tu otra mitad te espera

**Disclaimer:** OUAT no es mio... pero el Swan Queen puede ser nuestro ya que ustedes se niegan a hacerlo realidad...

**Disculpas:** Pues... lo sientooooo... me he tardado en subir porque técnicamente me traumatizó el final de temporada de Warehouse 13 y no podía escribir con tanto enojo interior; porque soy una **Bering And Wells** adolorida, maltratada, usada, una **nerdsbian** traicionada por ese ser ruin y cruel "JK". Será que JK es asesor de AnE con su táctica "Maltrata a los fans aunque pierdas dinero S.A." lo siento.. necesitaba decirlo

**Agradecimientos:** A todas las personas que dejan sus reviews, los leo con una boba sonrisa enamorada de ustedes; y cada sugerencia la tomo en cuenta, woow en serio tantas visitas a mi fic... thanks!... y todo mi corazón a cada Fav y Follow... muaks a todos...

* * *

-Nadie podría mirar todo eso, en especial si conocen mi pasado-

-Si yo lo hago, tu alma gemela también lo hará- dijo Emma

Regina al escuchar estas palabras le sonrió a Emma y cerró los ojos un momento. Sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas, esa sensación la reconfortaba, era un toque cálido y suave, y pensaba que por lo menos en un momento como este no estaba sola

-Eres una cursi al igual que tus padres- dijo ladeando la cabeza en sentido de negación

-Estoy siendo sincera… y no soy cursi- contestó la Rubia con molestia fingida por el calificativo

Regina alzó una ceja asegurando con su gesto que lo dicho era cierto, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y sonrieron mutuamente; el silencio se volvió incómodo, fueron unos segundos pero para ambas era una eternidad; la morena sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, estaban una frente a la otra, podía observar como inconscientemente acercaban sus rostros cada vez más

-Es tarde, debería irme- apuntó la alcaldesa rompiendo el contacto de sus manos

Estas palabras sacaron de la ensoñación a Emma – Si… claro- y de inmediato pidió la cuenta

Rubí observó de lejos toda la conversación, quizá no escuchó de que se trataba, pero las miradas lo decían todo; se acercó de inmediato con la cuenta y se la dio a Emma, ella buscaba en sus bolsillos dinero para pagar, pero Regina fue más rápida

-Regina ¡no!, yo lo hago-

-Te invité a una copa, que se convirtió en una botella, yo pago. Es una orden Sheriff Swan- dijo la morena esbozando una sonrisa de lado, la rubia rodó los ojos como señal de rendición, sabía que era imposible discutir con Regina cuando tomaba una decisión

La loba observaba divertida la discusión de ambas y pensó _"estas dos siempre pelean entre coqueteos y órdenes"_

La una tomó su chaqueta y la otra su abrigo, salieron juntas del lugar; Regina insistió en que podía ir sola hasta su casa ya que no estaba lejos, pero Emma no se lo permitió argumentando que la imagen de la Comandancia de Policía quedaría empañada si algo le sucedía a la alcaldesa

-Miss Swan, Cuando toma una decisión es imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, ¿verdad?-

-Igual que tú, Regina-

Caminaron un par de calles, ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos, Regina analizaba la situación con Robin ya que su relación no funcionaría, y además no quería intentarlo. Ambas continuaron su trayecto en silencio hasta que Emma habló

-Regina, ¿estas molesta conmigo?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la morena sin entender muy bien de donde salió ese tema

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?-

-No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- En un principio creí que era porque traje a Marian del pasado y… bueno tú sabes lo que sucedió; después lo superamos; pero ahora que lo pienso no es desde ahí que estas enojada, fue antes, inició el día de la sesión espiritista-

-Miss Swan, no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo frunciendo el ceño y acelerando el paso

-Ves, a eso me refiero; desde Neverland no me llamabas "Miss Swan"- argumentó la rubia imitando la voz de su acompañante

-Te digo así cuando me haces enojar, y eso pasa muy a menudo- contestó

-Mmm… creí que era porque empecé a salir con Hook-

-¿Insinúas que lo hago porque estoy celosa?- dijo molesta arrugando su frente

-No sé, tú dime; después de tus clases de magia y que fuéramos todos a cenar, al siguiente día salí con él y llegamos juntos a tu casa, desde ahí estas así- señaló mientras caminaba al paso acelerado de la morena

-Lo que sus manos hagan contigo me tiene sin cuidado; oh, espera… tiene solo una mano- indicó punzante Regina

-Ja… ja… muy graciosa- y antes de que la Rubia continuara con la pelea, la Alcaldesa interrumpió

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de tus tontas teorías-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues al siguiente día del encuentro con mi madre, llegué sonriendo a la casa de los encantadores y tú te molestaste, ¿recuerdas?-

-Era porque Zelena estaba a punto de matarnos y tu parecías tan…- Emma no encontró el término adecuado

-¿Te puso celosa?- picó Regina con una media sonrisa

-¿Celosa de un ladrón?, soy la salvadora, no puedes compararme con eso- dijo la rubia haciendo un movimiento de mano al aire para recalcar la insignificancia de su contrincante

-Lo mismo digo Miss Swan, no puedes comparar a la Alcaldesa de Storybrooke con ese pirata cuya única posesión es un barco destartalado- apuntó Regina girando su rostro para hacer contacto con los ojos de la Sheriff

_"¿En qué momento esta conversación giró en torno a los celos?, jamás estaría con alguien como ella, es irritante, mandona, terca, y se cree mejor que el resto"_ pensaron ambas

Seguían caminando, cada una pensando en los defectos de la otra, en lo irracional que resultaba imaginarse convivir más entre ellas, hasta que Regina habló

-¿Dónde dejaste a mi hijo? ¿Con los des-encantadores?

-¡Nuestro!- Contestó la rubia

-¿Qué?

-Nuestro hijo Regina; nos guste o no, las dos somos sus madres-

La morena sonrió y rodó los ojos –Bien, dónde dejaste a nuestro hijo-

-Con sus abuelos-

-No me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con ellos, se volverá igual de cursi que tu familia-

-Tranquila, tu siempre estarás ahí para corregirle esos defectos- ambas sonrieron

-Llegamos- dijo la morena, parando en seco frente a su puerta

-Sana y salva-

–Gracias por la compañía Miss… Emma- corrigió Regina sonriendo gratamente

–De nada, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, aunque sea para enojarte- dijo dando unos pasos largos saliendo de los grandes jardines de la casa

-Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana Regina-

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

**8:00**

Belle recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga Rubi, contándole los chismes de la noche anterior, en especial aquel insólito encuentro entre Emma y Regina, la novia de Gold inmediatamente telefoneó a Tinkerbell para informarle y acordaron reunirse más tarde en la cafetería.

* * *

**10:00**

Belle y Tinker estaban sentadas en la barra esperando sus bebidas, y conversando sobre Regina y Emma, cuando vieron que La Loba se acercaba de inmediato guardaron silencio, roja les sirvió y con tranquilidad preguntó

-¿Y cuál es el plan?-

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Verde

-Ya sabes, ustedes sospechan lo mismo que yo, esas dos están enamoradas y no lo saben-

Belle se atragantó con el café y Tinker abrió los ojos

-Creo que Rubi podría ser de ayuda, ellas siempre se reúnen aquí y podría contarnos lo que sucede entre las dos- dijo Belle

Verde accedió y le contaron todo el lio formado por el polvo de hadas y Regina

-Entonces son almas gemelas, La salvadora y la Reina Malvada están destinadas a ser una sola- contestó entusiasmada la Loba

-Si- dijo Belle con ojos brillantes

-No estamos seguras que ella sea- contestó el Hada

-Todo está muy claro, lo que Azul mencionó sobre el Alma Gemela de Regina es todo lo que Emma hizo por ella- contestó indignada Belle

-Necesito más pruebas- dijo Tinkerbell

-Oh por Dios- dijo Roja dorando los ojos –¿Y qué planeas?, ¿preguntarle a Emma si lo es?-

-No- contestó el Hada molesta –Solo quiero estar segura, otro error y devastaría a Regina-

-Yo sé cómo- añadió Belle –Gold nos puede ayudar-

Las dos mujeres asintieron convencidas y se dirigieron a la tienda

* * *

**11:00**

Belle y Tinkerbell entraron en la tienda; Gold sorprendido por la visita saludo a su novia con un beso ligero y habló

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

Belle ansiosa dijo –Necesitamos saber si Emma es el Alma Gemela de Regina, y dado que Azul no nos dará polvo de hadas para averiguarlos; seguro tú tienes algún objeto que nos permita saber-

Ambas esperaban expectantes la respuesta, el hombre solo sonrió -Y que les hizo pensar que les ayudaría-

-Porque soy tu novia y si no lo haces terminamos- dijo su chica molesta por la falta de solidaridad

-Toda magia tiene un precio- contestó Gold

-Lo sé- dijo la pelirroja –Si ayudas tienes novia, si no lo haces no tienes novia, es muy sencillo- añadió con una sonrisa malévola

Al escuchar la amenaza Gold asintió, ellas respiraron hondo aliviadas por el resultado; él sacó de un mostrador una antorcha y la colocó en una mesa y colocó dentro un líquido color lila, la encendió y dijo

-Este es el fuego azul del destino, muestra la verdad de cualquier pregunta que realices sobre el amor -

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó el hada

-Solo levanta la antorcha, mira la llama, y formula una pregunta de Si o No, si la llama se vuelve roja la respuesta es afirmativa-

Verde realizó el ritual y preguntó -¿Emma Swan es el Alma Gemela de Regina Mills?-

La llama se tornó con un rojo intenso -Eso es un sí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Belle con una gran sonrisa

-Exacto querida- contestó el oscuro

* * *

Belle y el Hada conversaban sobre su plan para que aquellas tercas y ciegas mujeres al fin se unieran, mientras se dirigían a Granny's.

-Rubi será nuestros ojos en la cafetería, cada movimiento que las dos den nos informará y escuchará todo lo que conversen- indicó Belle

-Aún tenemos un problema, no sabremos lo que sucederá dentro de sus casas, necesitamos alguien ahí-

Las amigas se miraron y al unísono dijeron -Henry-

Cancelaron su viaje a Granny's y fueron directo a la escuela donde estudiaba el chico, lo esperaron a la salida

-Hey, ¿Qué tal?- contestó el muchacho alzando la mano

-Tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Tinkerbell tomándolo del hombro

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tus madres- contestó la pelirroja

-¿Les pasó algo?, o déjame adivinar, ¿una nueva maldición?- contestó rodando los ojos

- Yo lo llamaría una nueva Operación, tu madre me contó que te fascinan este tipo de cosas y necesitamos tu ayuda- dijo el Hada sonriendo

Los tres caminaron un poco hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y poder platicar con tranquilidad, el muchacho ardía en curiosidad

-Bien, lo que sucede es que descubrimos algo sobre Regina… y bueno estoy segura que deseas…. Que tus madres sean felices… una familia- Belle intentaba articular un párrafo completo para no asustar a Henry; el Hada observaba todo y no pudo contener su desesperación

-Henry, descubrimos que el Alma Gemela de Regina es Emma; sí, estamos seguras; no, no es Hood su final feliz; lo sé, hacen una pareja adorable- expresó adelantándose a toda pregunta posible por parte de su oyente

El chico se quedó sorprendido, intentando procesar esta información, la novia de Gold fulminó con su mirada a Verde

-Tú no sabes cómo decir las cosas ¿verdad?, imagínate que le creamos un trauma-

-Es que, cuando estoy nerviosa….-

-Si ya me di cuenta- interrumpió Henry mirándola

-¿Y qué opinas?- dijo el Hada, ambas lo miraron expectantes

Articulando una gran sonrisa –Entonces necesitamos un nombre para la Operación-

Las muchachas respiraron aliviadas por la emoción del chico -Ya tenemos uno, Operación Swan Queen- dijo Belle Emocionada

-Se nota que es la primera vez que realizan una cruzada- soltó una breve carcajada y continuó -pero lo dejaremos así, quizá con el tiempo se lo cambiemos- Y con seriedad preguntó -¿cuál es mi trabajo?-

-Tú serás nuestros ojos en las casas de tus madres, además te asegurarás que Regina y Emma caigan en nuestro plan- dijo Verde sonriendo y frotándose las manos

-Le dirás a Emma que quieres pasar más tiempo con Regina, que por unos días quieres dormir allí, que extrañas tu habitación y todo eso, luego todas las mañanas te asegurarás que Regina lea la primera plana del periódico y observarás cada reacción en su rostro- Explicó Belle

Continuó Tinkerbell –Pero le dirás a Emma que te gustaría verla todos los días en Granny's a media tarde, y le llevarás el periódico, la sección de entretenimiento y te asegurarás que lea el otro artículo que publicaremos ahí-

-Le contarás a Regina de la reunión con Emma y le pedirás que te recoja; para ver sus reacciones - concluyó Belle

Henry escucho emocionado por el plan y preguntó –¿Y cómo sabré cuál artículo es el correcto?-

-Yo firmaré cómo SQ, ya sabes por Swan Queen- dijo la novia de Gold

* * *

**Por la tarde**

-Hey- dijo la morena al teléfono

-Hey- contestó Emma

-¿Pasó algo con Henry?- preguntó preocupada

-¡No!, hoy estábamos hablando y me mencionó cuanto te echaba de menos y que deseaba pasar unos días en tu casa-

-¿En verdad? Voy enseguida a recogerlo-

-Llamé para avisarte que se dirige a la alcaldía-

-Maravilloso, lo esperaré- dijo Regina esbozando una gran sonrisa que se transmitía en el tono de su voz

-Regina…- dijo algo indecisa –¿Cómo están las cosas con Robin?-

-Creo que ese no es asunto suyo Miss Swan- contestó molesta por la intromisión

-Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo-

La morena rodó los ojos y comprendió que quizá desahogarse un momento por teléfono, mientras llegaba su hijo no era tan malo –Hablé con él, le dije que esto fue solo una ilusión, que no lo amo, y que continúa enamorado de su esposa, comprendió todo incluso lo vi aliviado y ahora somos amigos-

-Me alegro que las cosas resultaran así- contestó la Rubia

-¿Y el Pirata?- si la salvadora se metía en su vida, con todo el derecho ella también podía hacerlo

En ese momento Henry entró a su oficina y Regina antes de colgar emocionada dijo –Mi... Nuestro hijo llegó, Adiós- dejando a Emma con la respuesta que no dio

Regina al pronunciar "nuestro hijo" tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, pero no era desagradable, fue similar a un calor que incluso hacía latir aún más su corazón

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente

Henry bajó las escaleras, su madre le había preparado el desayuno y estaba sentada esperándolo; se colocó frente a ella y atrapó el periódico dando un breve vistazo al artículo de su interés y sonrió maliciosamente, esperando el momento indicado para dárselo a su madre.

Al terminar su desayuno dijo -Mamá mira- señalando una sección del periódico –¿No crees que es extraño esto en primera plana?-

Regina observó el titular y frunció el ceño, extendiendo su mano para tomarlo –Ve a lavarte los dientes- dijo la morena mientras lo leía. Henry sonrió satisfecho, su hijo sabía que a la Ex Reina Malvada le molestaban las cosas fuera de contexto, subió las escaleras y desde ahí observó

Regina con su nariz enterrada en el periódico leyó:

**Tienes una persona molesta: ¿Cómo superarla?**

**Autor: **SQ

**_Esta persona es aquella que te enoja con su sola presencia, sufre una total falta de inteligencia; seguro tiene una familia insoportable, incluso dirías que tanto romanticismo a su alrededor te da nauseas. Ella al final de la historia se queda con todo lo que es tuyo y para colmo eres "Tú" la mala del cuento; ¿te ha sucedido?_**

_-"Claro, Emma Swan"_- pensó Regina frunciendo el ceño

**_Es tan insoportable que el calificativo perfecto para aquel ente salido de otra dimensión es "Idiota", pero quizás, si miras desde otro ángulo te percates que simplemente es una persona que no conoces bien_**

**_La Familia: Seguro conoces a sus padres desde hace años, quizá alguno de ellos contó algún secreto tuyo; pero ¿qué culpa tiene ella de los padres que le tocaron?, quizá vivió la misma infancia que tú, los mismos problemas, las mismas ausencias, tal vez ambas perdieron a sus seres amados, ¿lo has pensado? …_**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy... espero todos los reviews follows y favs...

que les parece la idea de Tinker y Belle... alguna sugerencia de que poner en los artículos?... por cierto adapté algunas partes de esta historia para que encajen con lo que sucedió en el final de temporada...

Besos

Carol...


	5. Los celos y las miradas son caminos

**Disclaimer:** OUAT no es mio... y espero que se haga realidad la teoría de que Regina es Jasmine y Emma Aladdin.. y tener todos los Swan Queen un final feliz pq nosotros también nos lo merecemos

**INSTRUCCIONES: **Cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje, negrita con cursiva son párrafos del artículo

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias por esas lindas palabras, me hacen muy feliz... A todas las personas que dejan sus reviews, Favs y Follows... muaks a todos...

* * *

**_LA FAMILIA: Seguro conoces a sus padres desde hace años, quizá alguno de ellos contó algún secreto tuyo; pero ¿qué culpa tiene ella de los padres que le tocaron?, quizá vivió la misma infancia que tú, los mismos problemas, las mismas ausencias, tal vez ambas perdieron a sus seres amados, ¿lo has pensado? …_**

_"Bueno… quizá eso tengamos en común"_ pensó la morena

**_ROMANTICISMO: Y como defecto principal y genético, está la incesante capacidad de creer en golondrinas volando alrededor de su vida, ¿Qué asco verdad?_**

_"Ni que lo digas"_

**_Pero tal vez ese defecto le da un noble corazón, ese mismo corazón hizo a que ella confié en ti cuando nadie más te dio esa oportunidad, ¿no es así?; o quizá te salvó la vida por el simple hecho de que eres importante para alguien de su familia._**

_"Henry" _su rostro de entristeció por un instante

**_COEFICIENTE INTELECTUAL: ¿Es frustrante verdad?_**

_"Idiota"_

**_Ella lo hace todo sin pensar en las consecuencias; no se percata de la capacidad que tiene, de su talento, de su poder, de su destino,_**

_"Exacto, su magia es tan grande y la desperdicia"_ pensó haciendo una mueca

**_¡Oh! espera un momento, ¿miras todo eso en ella? Este sentimiento tiene un nombre, ¡querido lector, admiras a "tu persona molesta"!_**

_"¿Que yo que?"_ de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese último pensamiento

**_LADRONA: ¿Sientes que ella te quitó lo que era tuyo? ¿Nunca desiste en alejarte de lo que más amabas?_**

_"Mi príncipe"_

**_Después se convirtió en tu objetivo de venganza; y por si fuera poco, de alguna estúpida forma, te convenció de que eso no era buena idea y lo mejor que les podía suceder era trabajar hombro con hombro con algún tonto argumento de "no decepcionar a alguien"; y no conforme con eso, ahora ella dice que eres la buena del cuento, además tienes una lista interminable de finales felices rotos por su culpa ¿te siente así?_**

_"¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... ¡Siiiií!... ¡no decepciones a Henry!... ¡El chico espera esto de ti!... ¡puedes ser la heroína… ¡confío en ti!... ¡te conozco!... ¡sé cuándo mientes!... bla… bla… bla…"_ pensó arrugando la nariz

**_Entonces estas totalmente equivocado(a), eso que tanto perdiste ahora es de ustedes; ella te dio ese gran regalo y es justo compartir algo tan maravilloso con quien te lo otorgó; y se convirtió en tu nuevo objetivo de venganza, incluso lo denominarías "Una Cruzada" en su contra, pero ella vio algo en ti, miró ese ser lleno de deseo por cambiar aunque nadie más lo percibía; y aquel instante en que te recordó que alguien se decepcionaría de ti demuestra que nunca pretendía quitarte nada, busca la paz entre sus seres queridos y tú formas parte de esa lista_**

_"Como una familia, es algo que siempre repite Henry"_

**_Y los finales felices que a causa de ella no sucedieron, eso se llama destino; esas personas no estaban en tu futuro, quizá estas tan ciego(a) que no analizas quien es mejor para ti_**

_"Destino, mi destino es estar sola, pero quizá es lo mejor así no lastimo a nadie más"_ pensó con nostalgia Regina

**Querido lector, analiza cada una de estas recomendaciones quizá cambie tu forma de mirarla**

**CONSEJO: A veces es bueno conversar con "tu persona molesta" para saber más de ella, quizá existan más cosas en común de lo que imaginas**

Regino terminó su lectura justo a tiempo para llevar a su hijo a la escuela, mientras conducía también analizaba lo leído

_"No fue tan malo encontrarla en mi camino, gracias a Emma y Henry no soy La Reina Malvada, además si ella no hubiera concebido a nuestro hijo ahora no sabría lo que se siente ser madre" _en su corazón sintió un pequeño golpe tras el último pensamiento, era una sensación que le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba de dónde, en ese momento su hijo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Me alegra que Emma y tú se lleven mejor- dijo el chico como estrategia para analizar sus facciones

-Sí, es agradable cuando no me saca de casillas-

-¿Significa que Emma te agrada?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Significa que le debo más de lo que imaginaba- dijo Regina posando su mirada unos instantes en Henry y acariciando su cabello

El chico vio ese brillo, no identificaba si era gratitud, admiración, o ambas, pero algo había cambiado en su madre.

Luego de dejar a su hijo en la escuela, la alcaldesa llegó a su lugar de trabajo; acomodándose en su escritorio envió por su celular un mensaje de texto. La rubia estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, sin hacer nada, cuando una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo trasero la sobresaltó, tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje

-Emma, quería agradecerte por todo-

Esbozando una sonrisa contestó –De nada, Henry quería pasar un tiempo contigo-

-No me refiero a eso, gracias por todo: porque tuviste a nuestro hijo, por tu fe en mi cuando nadie más me creía, y por ayudarme a recuperar el amor de Henry- escribió la alcaldesa esbozando una sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Gracias a ti también- contestó Emma aun sorprendida por el momento de sinceridad de la morena

-¿Y eso?-

-Porque lo educaste bien, por salvarme la vida en contra de tus intereses, por enseñarme a usar mi magia, por proteger a mi madre y mi hermano de Zelena-

-Al parecer hacemos un bien equipo- escribió la Reina alzando una ceja

En ese momento Regina ojeaba los documentos pendientes que tenía en su escritorio, se topó con uno en particular

-Cómo una familia- contestó la rubia por mensaje de texto

-Pero yo no quiero a piratas ser parte de nuestra familia Emma- dijo la alcaldesa mirando con furia el papel mientras enviaba el mensaje

-¿Qué… no entendí… a que vino eso?

-Tú nunca entiendes, tengo una nueva solicitud de ese novio tuyo, la que negaré en este instante-

- ¿Pero por qué te molesta tanto?

-No es buena influencia para nuestro hijo, y seguro que para ti tampoco-

Emma no entendía ese cambio de humor, y menos la insistencia de Regina con el tema, llena de coraje escribió -En primer lugar no es mi novio, ¿cuántas veces necesitas saber?… y por último, con quien yo salga no es asunto tuyo-

-Tienes razón, no es mi asunto si hechas a perder tu vida siendo amante de un pirata, pero no dejaré que arrastres a mi hijo a tus errores. Adiós Miss Swan-

Emma no lo vio venir, en un momento Regina era tan cálida y amable, incluso hubiera jurado que había un toque de amor hacia ella en sus palabras. Por otro lado la morena no podía imaginarse compartir esto que tenían "una familia" con aquel hombre. Buscando en su mente una justificación lógica a toda su ira, argumentó para sí misma que se preocupaba por el futuro de Henry y nada más

* * *

17:00

-Bien chico y ¿qué quieres: helado, papas fritas, ambas?- dijo la rubia sonriendo con complicidad

-El helado estaría bien- mencionó con alegría, mientras les servían indicó –Ma, ¿recuerdas que a veces me preguntas si estoy molesto contigo?

-Sí, a veces te pareces tanto a tu otra…- Esto fue incomodo, ¿cómo decirle sin hacer menos a la morena? -…a Regina, te pareces mucho a ella; ese carácter seguro no lo obtuviste de mi- respiró aliviada, salió del problema sin herir susceptibilidades

El chico sonrió ante la extensa aplicación y mostrándole el artículo de la Sección Entretenimiento a Emma añadió –Quizá esto te ayude a entendernos mejor, je je-

Emma observó con desconfianza el artículo, y entrecerrando los ojos empezó su lectura, olvidando por completo a Henry

**_¿La haces enojar? Descubre el motivo_**

**Autor:**SQ

**_El enojo es un acto irracional que detrás puede enmascarar: alguna frustración, celos, sentimiento oculto, anhelo o pasión._**

**_Con ella, porque estoy seguro que es una mujer, en un momento está todo bien entre ustedes y de buenas a primeras estas recibiendo su indiferencia o pequeños aguijonazos de su humor, ¿es así?_**

_"Con esa descripción este artículo se llamaría -Regina Mills y su mal humor-_" rio para sí misma

**_Y te preocupa su carácter, quieres su bienestar; el objetivo es descubrir cuál es el motivo de su enojo, así evitarás hacer "eso" que tanto la irrita_**

**_CAUSAS Y SOLUCIONES_**

**_¿Se molesta contigo cuando conversan y tú: no entiendes lo que intenta argumentar o te acusa de nunca escucharla?_**

_"Sí, creo que aún está molesta porque no entendí lo que trataba de decirme luego de la lección de magia en el puente" _

**Entonces para ella es importante que prestes atención a cada una de sus palabras, porque quizá quiere compartirte estos pequeños momentos sin importancia como una especie de prueba, ya que si lo haces bien con el tiempo serás su confidente de: sus sentimientos, preocupaciones, objetivos y miedos; escúchala, por todo de ti cuando te hable.**

**¿Están conversando amenamente y de un momento a otro, por algún motivo, ella recuerda a una persona que intenta acercarse "más" a ti y cambia de humor en un instante?**

_"Con la conversación de esta mañana y otras cien que he tenido con Regina sobre Hook y Neal, definitivamente sí"_

**_¿Ella se fija en cada defecto de esa persona que te pretende, le ataca con sus clásicos pero refinados insultos, y como resultado tú recibes ese pésimo humor cargado de bromas bizarras que amenazan con cortarte la garganta?_**

_"Insisto, Regina Mills a la orden"_ pensó la rubia nuevamente y haciendo un puchero

**_Abre los ojos, ella insulta a cualquier persona que pueda ser un interés amoroso para ti, porque consiente o inconscientemente quiere que estés disponible, no por egoísmo y verte sola por siempre, ¡NO!, quiere que estés libre para ella. Querida, esta actitud se denomina celos_**

_"¿Celos? No, eso es imposible"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño en signo de desconfianza

**_Quizá no lo pensaste hasta ahora, pero es momento que analices su actitud y confirmes que tal vez dentro de todo ese enojo esta una persona ansiosa de demostrarte sus sentimientos, y de paso también mira dentro de ti, porque a lo mejor cuando alguien se acerca a ella también caíste en la ira irracional a causa de los celos._**

_"¿Yo celosa? ¡Ja!"_ pensó son sorna

**_Querido lector, analiza cada uno de estos párrafos tal vez cambie tu forma de verla_**

**_CONSEJO: Conversa con ella, mira su actitud cuando mencionas a esa persona que te pretende, ¿cambia de humor o no? Aclara todo mal entendido que haya provocado esta reacción. Y Analiza si también caíste en estos sentimientos_**

Emma releyó el artículo una y otra vez mientras las ideas se formulaban en su mente, pero lo que más le inquietaba era si ella tenía estos sentimientos

_"Bien Emma piensa, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí así con ella?... mmm… ah sí, el día en que fui a su oficina, y también esa ocasión en que se besó con Robin y tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que decía –Oh, lo amo- no sé qué le vio" _pensó con coraje y luego continuó_ "Oh dios mio, ¿estoy celosa de Regina?"_

Decidió olvidar la absurda idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza y acordó averiguar los verdaderos motivos de los cambio de humor de Regina, ya que era lo más adecuado en este momento

_"Estoy segura que solo se preocupa por mí y nada más, al igual que yo"_ pensó la rubia; luego tomó su celular y llamó a la alcaldesa

-¿Ma, que haces?- preguntó Henry que observó cada movimiento de la rubia mientras transcurría la lectura

-Llamo a tu madre-

-Pero ella….- dijo el muchacho

-Shhhh…. Dame un segundo, está sonando-

-Emma- dijo la alcaldesa

En ese momento Emma se giró tras escuchar su nombre dicho por Regina que estaba detrás de ella, la rubia sonrió, colgó el teléfono y le dijo a Henry

-Supongo que tratabas de decirme que había llegado-

-Exacto- dijo el chico sonriéndole

Regina se acercó a ellos le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, él se movió al costado para hacerle espacio, la alcaldesa se sentó quedando frente a frente con la rubia

-Y para que me llamabas Emma-

-Yo quería saber si…- _"estabas celosa de Killian, no Emma, no seas idiota no le puedes preguntar de esa forma"_ –Quería saber si llegarías pronto- dijo la rubia sonriendo suavemente

-Mmm… como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy aquí- añadió Regina haciendo un gesto con las manos señalando el lugar

-Oh, ¿de verdad?... creí que eras una alucinación- contestó la rubia plantando su mirada aún más cálida buscando la mirada de la otra

-Una que contesta tus bobas llamadas - señaló la morena con una gran sonrisa y enfocando sus ojos en la rubia

-Soy la hija de los des-encantadores, me he dado cuenta que aquí todo es posible- dijo soltando una carcajada

Haciendo más amplia su sonrisa dijo -creo que te gustó ese calificativo –

_"Bien, mencionar a mis padres no la enoja, punto para Emma" _pensó la rubia -Le estoy encontrando grandes usos-

* * *

Ajam... espero que hayan disfrutado este cap, me ha costado ordenar las ideas para los artículos, que les pareció? espero sus comentarios

Carol...


	6. Sus sentimientos están ocultos

**Disclaimer:** OUAT no es mio... pero el Swan Queen puede ser nuestro ya que ustedes se niegan a hacerlo realidad...

**INSTRUCCIONES: **Cursiva y entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje, negrita con cursiva son párrafos del artículo

**Agradecimientos: **Gracias por esas lindas palabras, me hacen muy feliz... A todas las personas que dejan sus reviews, Favs y Follows... muaks a todos...

* * *

-Una que contesta tus bobas llamadas - señaló la morena con una gran sonrisa y enfocando sus ojos en la rubia

-Soy la hija de los des-encantadores, me he dado cuenta que aquí todo es posible- dijo soltando una carcajada

Haciendo más amplia su sonrisa dijo -creo que te gustó ese calificativo –

_"Bien, mencionar a mis padres no la enoja, punto para Emma" _pensó la rubia -Le estoy encontrando grandes usos-

La tensión reinó entre ellas; a Regina no se le da bien las largas conversaciones, pero sí las extensas sonrisas que últimamente compartía con la tonta rubia; que sin motivo aparente la ponía de buen o mal humor en cuestión de segundos.

Henry percibió al detalle cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento; y de un momento a otro todo fue silencio entre sus madres, él las conocía muy bien, debía hacer algo rápido antes que las dos huyan de la situación tan incómoda y romántica que se formó

-Mami, ¿crees que Emma puede cenar con nosotros esta noche?-

Sacándola de su ensoñación contestó –Claro, solo si Emma no tiene otros planes- dijo posando sus ojos nuevamente en la rubia y sosteniendo su sonrisa

-¿En serio?, me encantaría- _"La oportunidad perfecta para averiguar sobre esos cambios de humor"_

Emma pagó la cuenta después de una extensa conversación con Regina sobre los motivos para hacerlo ella sola; ya en casa de la alcaldesa la cena transcurrió sin pormenores, hablaron de las calificaciones de Henry, sobre los proyectos y obras en sus respectivos trabajos

-Es hora de ir a la cama- dijo Regina dirigiéndose a su hijo

-Pero ma, unos minutos más- sus ojos transcurrieron de la mirada de la morena a la de Emma en búsqueda de apoyo

-Es verdad chico, ya es tarde, mañana tienes escuela- contestó mientras desordenaba el cabello de su hijo

-Oh bien, es injusto, un complot contra mí, dos a uno, exijo una revancha - dijo Henry haciendo pucheros mientras recogía sus cosas; las dos mujeres se miraron y rieron por la elocuencia de su hijo, él se despidió de ambas y subió a su habitación

-¿Una copa?- preguntó Regina

-He esperado esa oferta desde que llegue-

La morena le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera al estudio, Regina le sirvió, y ambas se sentaron en el lugar, conversaron de varios temas, principalmente de sus vidas: la una en el orfanato y la otra con una madre controladora

-No ha sido fáciles para ninguna de las dos- dijo Regina _"ese artículo tenía razón, hay mucho en común entre Emma y yo"_

-Es verdad, pero ahora somos felices, al menos un poco más que antes- contestó la rubia

-Si por felicidad te refieres a cierto Pirata olor a mar- arrugando la nariz la alcaldesa

_"Ahí está, ese humor de nuevo ¿Por qué Regina asume que felicidad y Hook van de la mano en mi vida?"_ -Me refería a Henry, tú y yo, como una familia, y sobre Hook…-

-Olvidé que no debería importarme con quien sales- interrumpió la morena aun dolida por el comentario de la mañana

_"Y de nuevo la maratón: Interrumpe a Emma, ¿que decía ese bendito articulo? A si… si… ¡que averigüe si son celos o no!"_ pensó la sheriff mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello

-Regina, lo siento, sé que te preocupas por mí, y cuando dije eso no pensé…- Regina intentaba interrumpirla de nuevo, pero la rubia no se lo permitió –sí, ya lo sé, nunca pienso… no quería lastimarte ¿ok?- dijo arrugando la frente y agrandando sus ojos como gesto de sinceridad

Disculpa aceptada – dijo la morena todavía un poco molesta –pero eso no quita que tengas un pésimo gusto para los hombres-

-Bueno, tu tampoco es que te ganes la estrella dorada "Señora-me-gustan-los-hombres-con-olor-a-bosque"-

-Te recuerdo que pensé que era el indicado-

-Ahí está, yo también creí que Hook lo era-

-Si supiera que lo has negado se enfadaría, actitud que por demás me encantaría ver, así conocerías su verdadero rostro- dijo la morena con sorna

_"Ajam… a ver si con esto confirmo si Hook te pone o no celosa" -_No lo estoy negando… por el hecho de que me besé con él, no implica que tengamos algo-

-¿SE BESARON?- grito la reina enfadada –pero dijiste que era respiración boca a boca para salvarle la vida- contestó posando una mano en el brazo del sofá y aparentándolo con furia

_"Oh Dios mío, bien, eso sí lo dijo todo, Regina Mills está celosa, Emma concéntrate y aclara las cosas" _–Si, eso fue antes, cuando viajamos en el tiempo y regresamos nos besamos, un par de citas y luego pues no funcionó-

-Un pobre justificativo para seguir negando tu relación con él- contestó la alcaldesa intentando modular la voz

-Regina, en que idioma te explico que no tengo nada con Hook-

-En uno que te crea, por ejemplo: ¿qué te hizo dejarlo?- apuntó alzando la ceja y ladeando la cabeza mucho más calmada que hace un momento

-Un día lo encontré besándose con Ariel, ¿feliz?- dijo Emma algo incomoda por la insistencia

El rostro de la anfitriona se suavizó, sintió que una gran opresión en su pecho se había desvanecido sin explicación –lo siento, no quería remover algo así, supongo que fue doloroso- indicó la morena con arrepentimiento

-En realidad no, algo dentro de mi decía que Hook no era el correcto, o quizá eras tú gritándome al oído eso- dijo Emma sonriendo

-Quizá- señaló regalándole una sonrisa más amplia

-Oh, espera, y ¿no vas a decirle a Ariel que se cuide de Hook?-

-No, ella puede cuidarse sola- comentó Regina restándole importancia a la sugerencia _"lo que ese pescadito haga con su vida me tiene sin cuidado, solo me interesa que él no te lastime a nadie de mi familia" _pensó la alcaldesa.

"Bien eso si fue raro, le importa si YO salgo con él, pero ¿si otra lo hace, no?" pensó Emma

Pero en ese instante la sheriff recibió una llamada de emergencia desde la comandancia, y salió con prisa de la mansión sin tiempo a formalidades y despidiéndose apresuradamente de la anfitriona; para desgracia de ambas la emergencia era un gato atrapado en un árbol

Emma ya estaba en su casa, cambiándose para dormir mientras conversaba con su mente _"Si hubiera sabido que solo se trataba de eso, me hubiera quedado disfrutando de los celos de nuestra guapa alcaldesa…. Espera, espera… ¿le he dicho guapa?... este ha sido un día de locos, lo último que me falta es que termine enamore de ella para ver cómo se infartan mis padres" _rio para si misma de la absurda idea.

Ya recostada decidió escribir a la alcaldesa ya que con la prisa de hace un momento no agradeció la invitación de ella. Regina también estaba recostada disponiéndose a dormir cuando escuchó la llegada de un mensaje a su celular, lo tomó y leyó

-Hola Regina :) –

-Buenas noches, Emma, ¿qué sucede?- La morena alzó una ceja mientras se decía a sí misma con sarcasmo _"¿Cómo siempre esos modales tan pulcros?"_

-solo quería decirte gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa-

-De nada Emma, gracias por la compañía-

-quizá uno de estos días vuelva a tener hambre :p - le respondió la sheriff

_"Boda"_ pensó la reina riéndose y contestando al mensaje – ¿crees que mañana sea uno de esos días?

-claro, mañana y pasado y al siguiente de ese-

-No abuses Emma, si sigues así terminarás viviendo conmigo- se burló de la idea tan loca que cruzo por su cabeza

-Lo siento intentaba conseguir algo de comida gratis o el alza en mi sueldo… jeje-

-Ja ja, algo más que quieras quitarme a parte del dinero y la comida, no se… ¿mi casa?... ¿la alcaldía?...-

-¡la ropa¡- contestó la rubia siguiéndole el juego a la morena

Regina abrió la boca, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, no sabía que pensar de eso; respirando profundamente leyó una, dos, tres veces el mensaje _"La ropa… ¿Emma quiere quitarme la ropa?"_ –¿cómo? – contestó aun desorientada y agitada

Emma era un manojo de nervios, sabía que la respuesta era divertida, pero solo hasta ese instante y después de largos segundos de espera por la respuesta se percató que no estaba conversando con alguien común y corriente, hablaba con Regina Mills, ella que casi nunca entendía las bromas pero por suerte tuvo tiempo de pensar en una salida más decente

–me refería a que tienes un look increíble, seguro un día te lo copio-

Por alguna extraña razón la respuesta de la rubia hizo que el corazón de Regina sintiera un dolor, pero no le prestó importancia y con soltura respondió –el negro es lo mío, la ropa también :) -

Pese a la mala broma la alcaldesa no se enojó, así que Emma antes de cometer otro error se despidió

-un día te convenceré de hacerlo… :) Buenas noches Regina-

-Buenas noches Emma-

Por fin la Sheriff consiguió una conversación con Regina sin provocar su ira, además otro logro del día era que aclaró con la morena su relación inexistente con Hook; ahora lo primordial era averiguar si esos celos eran a causa de un sentimiento más allá de la amistad.

* * *

Mientras toda esta conversación se daba entre sus madres, Henry escribió por celular a Belle sobre las expresiones mientras leían los artículos, todo lo que vio en la cena, y aquello que escuchó cuando él estaba detrás de la puerta del estudio, en especial aquel grito que su madre emitió cuando supo que la rubia besó a Hook

La novia de Gold le informó a verde sobre esto vía Skype –y Regina se puso histérica cuando Emma se lo contó-

-Belle, eso significa que ahora Emma es consciente que sienten celos de la otra-

-¡Exacto!, por eso te decía que escribir sobre eso era lo mejor- contestó la pelirroja

-Sí, tenías razón lo que no entiendo era por qué escribir diferentes artículos para cada una, sería más rápido-

-¡No!, tú sabes más que nadie que cuando Regina se siente acorralada se cierra para el resto del mundo, con ella debemos ir despacio, para que procese esos sentimientos escondidos; en cambio Emma, que ha vivido más experiencias amorosas que ella, sabe cómo reaccionar ante este descubrimiento-

-Tienes razón, mientras tanto seguiremos con el plan, aun no estoy segura que lo que escribimos para mañana sea lo más indicado, ¿no crees que estamos arriesgando mucho? Preguntó el Hada

-Tranquila, Henry las conoce, y con la información que nos dio cada artículo coincidirá con sus sentimientos-

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Verde totalmente incrédula –¿y si Regina no cae en la provocación y decide ignorarlo?-

-No lo hará, está tan sumergida en su miedo a reconocerlo que esto solo la empujará un poquito, tranquila, por eso dicen que el amor es ciego y en este caso nosotras somos sus ojos – dijo Belle

-Oh solo espero que jamás descubran que fuimos nosotras, ya me imagino a Regina y Emma trabajando juntas en la mejor forma de desaparecernos mientras se toman de las manos y nosotras retorciéndonos de dolor frente a ellas- concluyó Tinkerbell

* * *

Henry hizo el mismo ritual del día anterior, platicó un poco con su madre, recogió el periódico y luego se lo entregó. Regina empezó a leer el artículo nuevamente, en especial porque los consejos del anterior fueron de gran ayuda, al menos ya no discutía con tanta frecuencia con la Emma, además el nuevo título llamaba mucho su atención.

**¿Tu persona molesta te provoca raras sensaciones? (Primera Parte)**

**Descubre cómo solucionarlo**

**_De repente piensas en esta persona, o estas conversando con ella y de un momento a otro ¿sientes una punzada en tu estómago, corazón o cambio en tu respiración?_**

_"Si, tonta rubia y sus bromas sin gracia"_ pensó Regina recordando la conversación de la noche anterior sobre su ropa

**_Entonces este es el momento perfecto para que ella sienta lo mismo, te daré tres métodos infalibles para provocarle las mismas sensaciones incomodas; si alguno no funcionó o tú percibiste el malestar en lugar de ella, entonces sigue intentando con los otros métodos hasta obtener un resultado satisfactorio._**

_"Oh Emma Swan, estas perdida, mi venganza será tan dulce"_ alzo una ceja y dio una media sonrisa que expresaba perfectamente su plan

**_La base principal de cada método es que encuentres un motivo perfecto para reunirte con ella lo antes posible, pero no seas muy obvia, busca un pretexto adecuado_**

_"La cena de esta noche, así te tendré en mis manos Emma "_ pensó Regina y nuevamente sintió ese tirón en su estómago _"Maldita Swan que demonios me haces"_ se dijo mientras acariciaba su estómago para relajarlo

**_MÉTODO 1_**

**_GRADO DE DIFICULTAD:_****_ Medio_**

**_EFECTO:_****_ Nerviosismo, silencio, golpe al corazón_**

**_Asegúrate de que estén completamente a solas, acércate lentamente a la víctima e invade su espacio personal; para realizar este método no es necesario que ambas estén de pie, con que tú seas quien realice la acción es suficiente, y mira la reacción de tu oponente_**

_ "Al fin una forma para que la tonta rubia se quede callada, debería practicarlo con más frecuencia"_

**_MÉTODO 2_**

**_GRADO DE DIFICULTAD:_****_ Medio_**

**_EFECTO:_****_ Pulso Acelerado, Encogimiento de estómago, nerviosismo_**

**_Busca cualquier pretexto para que tus manos se pongan en contacto con las de ella, realiza un toque suave y lento; mírala con detenimiento mientras lo realizas, si ella se muerde el labio conseguiste tu objetivo_**

_"Este en especial te lo mereces Emma por cursi, por boba, y por pedirme un aumento de sueldo"_

**_MÉTODO 3 (Full Pack)_**

**_GRADO DE DIFICULTAD:_****_ Avanzado (recomendado solo a personas con experiencia en venganzas)_**

**_EFECTO:_****_ Pulso Acelerado, Encogimiento de estómago, nerviosismo, silencio, respiración acelerada, golpe al corazón y opresión en el pecho_**

**_Si los método anteriores no funcionaron, este es el indicado; solo úsalo en caso extremo. Se denomina full pack porque harás de tu victima una verdadera marioneta, está recomendado que se realice solo por personas con practica en "tortura"._**

_"¡Oh!, mi hoja de vida es más grande que los años de existencia del Bosque Encantado, querido"_ pensó la morena dando una sonrisa triunfal

**_Camina lentamente hasta tu víctima, invade su espacio personal y siéntate junto a ella, muy cerca de ella (es necesario que las dos personas estén sentadas) y posa lentamente tu mano en su rodilla, mueve tus dedos mientras tu palma se mantiene en ese lugar; mira sus ojos y verás el resultado._**

_"Hoy pagarás por todo Emma, porque esta noche es mi noche y tú serás mi juguete"_ dijo alzando una ceja y otra sensación llegó a su corazón _"Swan te odio"_ pensó nuevamente frustrada

**Estos métodos son infalibles, provocarás en tu victima las sensaciones diez veces más fuertes de las tuyas.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy... espero todos los reviews follows y favs... disculpas por la demora en actualizar... el trabajo no me dio tiempo de nada

Alguna sugerencia para poner en los artículos?...

Besos

Carol...


End file.
